


Midnight Hour

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky





	Midnight Hour

Bucky feels sacrificial. Shivering temptation giving birth to beads of sweat. Whispered pleas spill from lips like fervent prayers. Absolution is in the quivering muscles, the arched back, the fistfuls of sheets. Intimacy turns brick wall defenses to stained glass. And Bucky is in love. Religiously. Wholeheartedly. 

“Look at me,” Sam commands. The midnight darkness feels like it’s trying to swallow his words while amplify every lewd expiration and slap of skin.

Sam demands attention jealously, wanting everything that Bucky has to offer and more. And Bucky gives willingly, faithfully. 

“Please,” Bucky breathes. 

A kiss is placed to the scarred space between metal and skin—a purgatory of space. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as heat pools in his abdomen.

“Not yet,” Sam replies. He knows Bucky’s limitations. He never asks or demands more than the other can give. 

“I can’t,” Bucky whispers. It is a confession. 

Fingers intertwine. A kiss takes the air from Bucky’s lungs. 

“You can. Wait,” Sam says. His lips brush against the curve of Bucky’s neck, breath quickening and warm.

Rapturous pleasure is infusing in his bones, re-gifting flesh in a mix of reverence and overwhelming desire.

“Look at me,” Sam says again when Bucky’s gaze wanders. And he waits until Bucky whispers his name like a prayer. His gaze soften and fingers brush against reddened cheeks. “Now.” 

Bucky gives over to the pleasure. His body trembles, vibrations racking up his spine. He feels radiant. He feels sacrificial. He feels spent. And, yet, Sam has given him his spendings back tenfold. 

Ragged breaths fill the air and Sam lay beside Bucky, turned on his side for a better view. His forefinger ghosts down the bridge of Bucky’s nose, across his lips, trailing down the sternum. Bucky catches Sam’s hand to hold it gently. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s palm.


End file.
